SG Gothic
The SG Gothic was introduced in 2000 as part of the Gothic Series. The series was discontinued in 2003. A new model in the same vein called the SG Gothic Morte was introduced in 2011. Related: * EDS-1275 Gothic * SG Special Voodoo * SG Menace * SG Special EMG SG Gothic * 2000-2002 Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Mahogany * '50s Rounded profile * Set-in construction ** Franklin Titebond 50 glue * Joins body at 22nd fret * Ebony fretboard ** Pearloid Moon-and-Star inlay at 12th fret ** 12" radius * Narrow Open Book headstock ** Silkscreened Gibson logo ** "Made in U.S.A." stamp ** Orville Gibson portrait ** 17o pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 11/16" nut width Electronics: * 490R/490T humbuckers ** AlNiCo II magnets ** 7-8k (neck) & 8.1k (bridge) Ohms D.C. ** Uncovered * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** CTS 300k vol / 500k tone pots Hardware: * Black Hardware * Grover Rotomatic tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio * Single-ply black "Batwing" pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** Single-ply black, standard bevel ** Blank * Black Reflector knobs * Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece Finishes: * Satin Black SG Gothic Morte * 2011 * $1,039 Street Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Mahogany * '50s Rounded profile * Set-in construction ** Franklin Titebond 50 glue ** 5 degree pitch * Joins body at 22nd fret * African Obeche fretboard ** No inlays ** 12" radius * Narrow Open Book headstock ** Silkscreened Gibson logo ** "Made in U.S.A." stamp ** 17o pitch * 22 frets ** Leveled by Plek machine * 24 9/16" scale * Corian nut ** Cut by Plek machine * 1 11/16" nut width Electronics: * Two GEM active humbuckers ** AlNiCo II magnets ** 7-8k (neck) & 8.1k (bridge) Ohms D.C. ** 42 AWG enamel-coated wire ** Uncovered * 3-way Switchcraft switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** CTS 300k linear vol / 500k audio tone pots Hardware: * Black Hardware * Grover Rotomatic tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio * Single-ply black "Batwing" pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** Single-ply black, standard bevel ** Blank * Black Reflector knobs * Zamak Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece Finishes: * Satin Ebony EDS-1275 Gothic Only one example ever produced, by custom order. Main difference from SG Gothic specs is Rosewood fretboard. Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Necks: * 1-pc quartersawn Maple * 0.830" / 1.0" profile * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Joins body at 15th fret * Ebony fretboard ** Pearloid Moon-and-Star inlay at 12th fret ** 12" fretboard radii * Narrow Open Book headstocks ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneers ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logos ** "Made in U.S.A." stamp ** Orville Gibson portrait ** 14o pitch? * 20 frets per neck * 24 5/8" scale * 1 11/16" nut width Electronics: * Four 490R/490T Humbuckers ** AlNiCo II magnets ** 7-8k (neck) & 8.1k (bridge) Ohms D.C. ** Uncovered * 3-way pickup switch * 3-way neck switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone (One for each neck) ** CTS 300k vol / 500k tone pots Hardware: * Black Hardware * Grover Rotomatic tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio * Single-ply black pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod covers ** Single-ply black, standard bevel ** Blank * Black Bell knobs * Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge and stop-plate tailpiece Finishes: * Satin Black